idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pokémon
Allgemein: Pokémon ist eine Kultvideospielreihe von Nintendo, in der es darum geht Wesen mit magischen Kräften, genannt Pokémon in Pokébällen zu fangen, zu trainieren und aufzuziehen. Jedes Videospiel spielt in einem anderen Gebiet mit anderen Charakteren. Das erste Videospiel erschien 1996 ud zog eine endlose Reihe von Franchise in Form von Animeserien, weiteren Videospielen, Manga, Filmen und Figuren mit sich. Pokémon und Idole?! Grundsätzlich hat Pokémon nichts mit Idolen zu tun aber es gab einige Sachen, die sich doch damit beschäftigen. 2017 erschien SKE48 Mitglied Tani Marika in der Web CM für den Film "I Choose You". Allerdings war sie nur 2 Sekunden zu sehen. Im Anime Die Folge "Das alte Lied..." wurde am 10.10.2003 das erste mal in Deutschland und am 11.04.2002 das erste mal in Japan ausgestrahlt. In der Folge geht es grob darum, dass Ash und seine Freunde auf ihrer Reise Brittany treffen, die mit ihren Fluffeluff für einen Auftritt übt. Brittany gibt Ash und Co. eine Probevorstellung und Team Rocket schaut heimlich zu, wobei Jessie anfängt Interesse an den Fluffeluff zu bekommen. Auch Pummeluff sieht den Auftritt, will mitsingen, aber da alle dabei immer einschlafen, wird ihm sein Mikro abgenommen, woraufhin es wütend wird. Pummeluff holt sich sein Mikro zurück und Team Rocket taucht auf. Um es kurz zu fassen: Team Rocket wird besiegt, Brittany will nochmal auftreten, Pummeluff stört den Auftritt und alle schlafen von dem Gesang ein. Zudem trugen die Mitgieder von Team Rocket Kostüme von Morning Musume und deren Sub-Units Tanpopo und Minimoni. James trug ein Kostüm von Morning Musumes "The☆Pea~ce!" Jessie trug das Kostüm von Tanpopos "Oujisama to Yuki no Yoru": Und Mauzi trug das Kostüm von Minimonis "Minimoni Jankenpyon!" Idole in der Serie Chihiro / Brittany Lucia / Xenia Endings Anfangs wurden die Endings meist von Seiyuus gesungen, mit der Zeit schafften es aber immer mehr Idole der Serie einen Song beizusteuern. 23. Ending "Moeyo Gizamimi Pichu!" - Nakagawa Shouko 29. Ending "Mite Mite ☆Kotchitchi" - Momoiro Clover Z 30. Ending "Sakura Go Round" - Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku 31. Ending "Te o Tsunago" -Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku 32. Endung "X Kaikyo Y Keshiki" - J☆Dee'Z 33. Ending "Peace Smile!" - J☆Dee'Z 34. Ending "Doridori" - Nakagawa Shouko 35. Ending "Gaogao Orusuta" - Little Glee Monster Videospiel Im Videospiel gibt es auch Idole, wenn auch nur als Trainer. In Deutschland heißen sie Bühnenstar, in Amerika und Japan Idol. Die Optik erinnert an ein typisches Showa-Idol mit Matsuda Seiko Frisur und rosaroten, puffigen Kleid. Man trifft diese Trainer ausschließlich in Jubelstadt TV in Diamant, Perl und Platin. Sie sind immer weiblich und haben Pokémon der Ei-Gruppe Fee. In Pokémon Omega Rubin und Alpha Saphirkonnte man Cosplay Pikachus bekommen. Eins von ihnen hieß Star-Pikachu. Im Original heißt dieses Pikachu allerdings Idol-Pikachu und kommt natürlich auch in einem niedlichen Idolkostüm. Bei Lucia (Xenia) kann man sich darüber streiten, ob sie wirklich ein Idol ist oder nicht. Man trifft sie in Pokémon Omega Rubin und Alpha Saphir an. Lucia und ihre Pokémon sind spektakuläre Wettbewerbsidole, was im deutschen natürlich nicht mit Idol, sondern Wettbewerbsstars übersetzt wurde.